


Honey Love

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Abby wants is a little bit of peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Love

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://aithine.livejournal.com/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.livejournal.com/) for the beta.
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/).

  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: general](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+general), [fic genre: het](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+het), [fic pairing: abby/connor](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/connor), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Pairing:** Abby, with some implied pre-Abby/Connor

**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.

&gt;~*~

Sometimes all Abby wants is a little bit of peace and quiet. She likes having Connor around. Likes having someone to watch the telly with in an evening, someone to share the cooking and the cleaning with, someone to - she supposes - come home to.

But she also likes being able to take a two-hour bath if she wants to, without Connor banging on the bathroom door because he needs the loo. She likes being able to watch the shows she likes without Connor trying to steal the remote control or making sarcastic little comments about what's going on in _Hollyoaks_, like he doesn't watch crap that's just as clichéd. She likes not having to pick his clothes up from the bathroom floor or put his dirty dishes in the sink.

She likes not having to worry about whether or not her vibrator is too loud, and therefore whether Connor can hear it through the wall. She's never really been an exhibitionist - well, not unless her partner is there to watch and that's a whole other level of kink - and the idea of Connor knowing **exactly** what she's up to is more than a little embarrassing. It makes it difficult to relax, to simply let go and, well, come, if she spends all of her time wondering if the motor's too loud, never mind if **she's** making too much noise.

She doesn't even want to think about whether or not he even thinks about…

Well, she's a big girl and he's… yeah. It's not like she doesn't know why he spends so long in the bathroom sometimes; she's pretty sure that he's not indulging in two hour long soaks. But it's not exactly something that they talk about. She **likes** having Connor around. A lot. She's more comfortable with him than she probably has been with any other bloke, whether she's dated them or not, but that doesn't mean that she wants to discuss her non-existent sex life with him, or have him discuss his with her.

That would be heading into dangerous territory, and she likes having him around. She doesn't want to mess that up.

So when her latest vibe dies (and, seriously, do they not build these things to last?) she ends up stealing Connor's laptop for some surreptitious surfing. It's a little less embarrassing than having to walk into a shop, although she's heard rumours that even _Boots_ is selling them these days, next to the condoms, but that would just be a distressing reminder of how dead her sex life is. When you factor in that she has an unfortunate habit of bumping into Connor every single time she heads into the high street - and seriously, who put the comics shop on the same street as _Ann Summers_? - she figures online is safer. Especially as some of the toys are marked 'silent'.

How was she to know that Connor has a habit of using the history to actually keep track of the sites he meant to go back to? Most people she knew just used bookmarks, or even those tab things, which she's discovered again courtesy of Connor, who, geek that he is, has introduced her to Firefox and now won't let her use anything else.

So when Connor says, "Abby. What's 'lovehoney'?" she cringes. A lot. And braces herself for the mocking little comments that don't come. Instead, Connor - bless him - goes quiet, and then a little red and rapidly changes the subject. He keeps stealing these weird little looks for the rest of the evening, though, and… okay, she doesn't comment about the fact that this time, she's the one who has to bang on the door of the bathroom to use the loo.

She knows Connor better than to think that he'll drop it entirely. He's sweet but he's also a bloke, and he has a wicked sense of humour on occasion. She thinks he's got his digs in when the site shows up in her personal bookmarks a couple of days later, along with a few others along the same lines, all neatly deposited in a new folder labelled 'alone time'. She knows damned well that **she** didn't put them there.

It's not until the family-sized packet of AA batteries mysteriously appears on her bed that she decides she has to kill him.

Although…

Huh. It seems that one of the sites sells DVDs as well.

One order of '_Bend Over, Boyfriend_' later, neatly labelled with his name and their address, and she decides she'll let him live after all.

The End


End file.
